


love is stored in the fang

by RedSky18



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, this one's nothing serious but fun all the same, time frame's up to the imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSky18/pseuds/RedSky18
Summary: It's about that little sharp tooth that Natsuhi definitely has in all three versions of her sprites at some point.
Relationships: Ushiromiya Eva/Ushiromiya Natsuhi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	love is stored in the fang

Eva leaned forward a bit, her eyes focused on one thing.

"W...What?" Natsuhi asked, drawing back a bit even though there was a table between them. She had been staring at her for a good minute now and Natsuhi was growing ever more uncomfortable by the inexplicable behaviour. Another few seconds passed in silence while Eva said nothing and kept her gaze fixed as if she were looking for something.

Natsuhi had her lips pressed tight in a scowl with her brow raised in discontentful confusion before she let out a small breath, her voice about to come out again through words until Eva's cut them off.

"You have a fang."

Natsuhi blinked and paused, her mouth hanging slightly ajar for a moment.

"...Excuse me?"

A soft but audible laugh rose from Eva's throat and she moved her hand to point at the corner of her own mouth, giving a visual indication.

"A fang. You have one."

Her simple matter-of-fact way of saying it only gave rise to more irritation and bewilderment from the other woman as she found herself at a loss for any type of words. Still unsure of what to say, Natsuhi remained unmoving and, though she was trying so hard to find a response to give, Eva simply laughed and beat her to it.

"I can see it sometimes when you frown. Though, it's rather difficult."

She was laughing again and Natsuhi could only continue to stare back at her with an incredulous look on her face. It only took another moment before she just scoffed and finally gave a reply, closing her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're even talking about. Please stop joking around."

Eva brought her hand back down, barely missing a beat. "Huuhh? 'No idea'...huh?"

She said nothing else and tilted her head a bit, continuing to watch in a silence that quickly made Natsuhi shift in her seat. The uncomfortable nature of it made her move again before she finally couldn’t take it anymore and sucked in a breath, opening her mouth wider, about to say something.

"Ah, there it was." Eva said, cutting her off, and Natsuhi suddenly brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Seeing her rush to do so in such a flustered state was a show Eva enjoyed and, still leaning forward, she flashed another grin. “Ahh, that reaction’s so shy~ How cute.”

Natsuhi huffed, bringing her hand away from her enough so she could speak, and yelled back at her, face still red.

“Please stop staring at me! I’m confused as to why you’re even trying to find such a thing!”

Eva just laughed, tilting her head again before she finally broke her line of sight to look down at the table as she reached for her cup of tea.

"It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You know, I had five when I was younger."

"You what?"

"Genji, I want to set an appointment for the dentist. Please find their number for me."

"Don't listen to her, Genji. She's just being dramatic."

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and was really just to try and help get me out of writer's block. I always joke about Natsuhi's fang and whatnot on twitter and stuff so I decided to write something for it since it most likely won't come up in my main fic (but hey, never say never, i guess). I thought about making another collection of short stories since this is only like 500 words, but then I realized I do not have that kind of patience right now.


End file.
